pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Jack Skellington Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Sally Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Oogie Boogie Pero.jpg|Pero as Dr. Finklestein Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Chip-n-Da6167890.jpg|Chip and Dale in Toontown.jpg|Dale as Lock Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Shock MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack and Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Barrel Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as The Mayor of Halloween Town Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph as Zero Maurice.jpg|Maurice as Santa Claus Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse and Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as The Corpse Parents Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse as Corpse Boy Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as The Harlequin Demon Grinder.jpg|Grinder as The Wolfman Kasper Kat.jpg|Kasper Kat as The Devil Minilla1.jpg|Minilla as The Clown-with-a-Tear-Away-Face Rain in Spirit.jpg|Rain and The Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn as The Witches Teletubbies TV Series.jpg|Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po as The Vampire Brothers Dodos.jpg|Dodos as The Zombie Band Count Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula as Mr. Hyde Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo as The Creature Under the Stairs Fifa.jpg|Fifa as Behemoth Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo as Undersea Gal Brain Inspector Gadget.jpg|Brain as Cyclops Rita firstappearance .png|Rita as Withered Winged Demon Girl Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Mummy Boy Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Igor Izzles.jpg|Izzles as Jewel Finklestein Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: *Jack Skellington - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sally - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Oogie Boogie - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Dr. Finklestein - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Mayor of Halloween Town - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Zero - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Santa Claus - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *The Corspe Parents - Mighty Mouse and Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Corspe Boy - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *The Harlequin Demon - Doraemon *The Wolfman - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Devil - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *The Clown-with-a-Tear-Away-Face - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *The Witches - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *The Vampire Brothers - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po (Teletubbies) *The Zombie Band - Dodos (Ice Age) *Mr. Hyde - Count Duckula *The Creature Under the Stairs - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Behemoth - Fifa (Glove and Boots) *Undersea Gal - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Cyclops - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Withered Winged Demon Girl - Rita (Animaniacs) *Mummy Boy - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Igor - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Jewel Finkelstein - Izzles (Tweenies) *Pajamas Boy - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Darien/Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Pepito (Madeline (Animated)) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Madeline (Animated) *Hanging Tree - Johnny Sokko *Elves - Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Policeman - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *The Newscaster Reporter - Officer Jenny (Pokemon) *Vampire Bear - Narse (Ultraseven) *Evil Wreath - Aquarius (Ultraman Ace) *Giant Snake - Grand King (Ultraman Story) *Zombie Toy Duck - Muruchi (Return of Ultraman) *Pumpkin in the Box - Hertz (Ultraman Taro) *The Shrunked Head - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) *Bats - Critters *Soldiers - Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) *Various Scared People - Various Anime Humans *Halloween Monsters - King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla), King Ghidorah (Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster), Gezora (Space Amoeba), Peguila (Ultra Q), Rodan (1956), Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon), Giant Ninja Serpent (The Magic Serpent), Gappa (1970), Gorgosaurus (King Kong Escapes), Godzilla (1954), Crescent (Ultraman 80), Ururu (I-Zenborg) and Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *The Easter Bunny - Pigmon (Ultraman) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Movie Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Spoofs